Humphrey The Mad Wolf
by Savage Nick
Summary: How will Humphrey react when Kate is married to Garth? How will Kate respond to this, when he warns her about her snitching on him. Will she keep her mouth shut or will she die if she talks to anybody about him? M for violence…lots of violence and some swearing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This should be the best one…I've been a big fan of Humphrey from Alpha and Omega, but this will get graphic and not for the weak stomach.**

Back in Jasper Park, Canada.

Humphrey was jealous and angry at the thought of Garth marrying Kate. He would do anything to protect her, even kill any wolf that would hurt her but she had to follow the pack law which stated that an alpha cannot marry an omega. As Garth walked by him with Kate, it pissed him off even more. "So Humphrey are you going to come to the wedding?" Garth asked.

"Yes, yes I will." Humphrey replied with a smile to hold his anger in. "Kate, why are you doing this to me?" He asked her with his head lowered.

"I have to follow the pack law Humphrey, and Garth is more better." Kate answered. "That coyote is worthless to me!" Humphrey responded with his paws balled up into fists.

"Say what now?!" Garth butted in, trying to act tough.

"I said you are worthless!" Humphrey answered. Garth pounced on him as Kate watched in horror as him and Humphrey were landing blows, this continued on for several minutes until Kate broke up the fight.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU!" Humphrey called out as Garth walked away with Kate, proving that he won the fight. Humphrey turned the other way and walked.

The grey wolf suddenly had the ability to walk on his hind legs like a human, making him look taller. Humphrey clawed at a tree with frustration, "You can't take her from me!" He said to himself as he claws at the tree again.

He clawed and clawed at it until it was nothing but wood exposed and bloodied paws, Humphrey stopped and he gave an evil grin as he had something horrible that he was going to do to Garth raced through his mind.

He walks and walks even more until then he found an old toolshed that the humans would store tools in. No presence of a human was there when he got in it, he looked around and found a machete lodged onto a tree stump, the omega wolf grasps the handle with one paw and yanks it out.

"I'm coming for you Garth!" Humphrey said while touching the sharp edge with his paw.

He walks back to the park and hid bebind a tree, he waited and waited and waited…" I'm going to get some cairobou sweetie." Garth said as he nibbled Kate on the ear.

The red wolf walked out of the den all alone, he searched around in the dark moonlit night. He went into the woods to search for dinner, but came out empty.

Humphrey stuck his head out from behind as he saw Garth. He quietly sneaks up behind him like a ninja and he pounces on him.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD FIND YOU!" Humphrey said with rage as he punched him.

Garth fought back too but he was pinned to the ground by Humphrey, Garth's face was now all bruised and bloodied up from the punches.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM KATE!" Humphrey said in a harsh tone.

"I will not!" Garth said weakly as he coughed up blood.

Humphrey pulls out the machete and chops the neck off of Garth, several hacks was finished and Humphrey removes Garth's head from his body.

He walked back up Kate's den with the machete in one paw and Garth's decapitated head in the other paw.

His tail bobbing with each step he took, "Garth is that you?" Kate asked when she heard a noise.

She walked out of her den and by horror she saw Garth's severed head in Humphrey's paw. She wanted to scream but she didn't want to wake everybody up.

She ran back into her den scared now, Humphrey still walked on two legs up into her den, his tail bobbing slightly.

"Don't be afraid dear, I'm doing this because I love you." Humphrey said. The lower part of his body is covered in blood. "There's no reason to be scared my angel." Humphrey said as he slowly walked towards her as she backed up against the wall.

"YOU'RE SICK!" Kate responded with tears in her eyes, "There's no reason to say that. I won't hurt you, that coyote wasn't any good for you ." Humphrey smiled.

Humphrey stabs the ground with the machete and he holds up Garth's head to her and says "Now, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Song: Betrayal from Alice: Madness Returns.**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kate shouted as he charges at her. "I won't hurt you, princess." Humphrey said as he grinned and pinned her against the wall.

The grey wolf stood there with his legs spread slightly, his tail slightly bobbing behind him. "You will suffer the consequences my dear," he added.

"JUST NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" Kate answered with tears.

"What is that you're holding in your paw?" She asked.

"My favorite toy," he answered while showing his fangs, referring to the knife. "Those who get near you will all perish! You have been warned." Humphrey threatened while Kate was sobbing.

He walked over to her while she whimpered, curling up into a ball. He got up to her and puts one paw on her chin " LOOK AT ME!" Humphrey raised his voice as he pulls her chin to him.

"You will not be allowed to talk to any other wolves besides me, if you do. You will be forced to watch them die! Do you understand?" Humphrey snarled as he brought the blade to her cheek, she didn't answer.

"DO YOU?!" He hollered, she nodded her head as tears were flowing down her face.

"Good…good, you're a good girl. I always trust you to do what I say." Humphrey replied with a grin.

His tail twitched with excitement, "Why are you doing this Humphrey?" Kate cried, "For protection, especially from that son of a bitch Garth that you wanted to marry." Humphrey responded.

"He wasn't your mate, I am the one you should accept not him. But now you remember my warning, if anybody talks to you, they will all die." Humphrey reminded.

He got up on his two legs and walks slowly away, his back facing her as his tail bobbled, the tip of it nearly touching the ground. Now Kate was left all alone and began crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Song: Fortress Of Doors From Alice.**

"Humphrey, I won't tell." Kate promised "We need to talk about that," Humphrey said in a serious tone. "What about the pups? What about our meal? How will we live?" She asked, "There's no worry dear." Humphrey answered as he stroked her cheek.

"I won't tell anybody Humphrey, please don't hurt anybody." Kate pleaded. The grey wolf went off into the distance and Kate followed him as he motioned his paw to her, " Come with me." He called out to her as his machete was dangling from his other paw as he motioned it back and forth with each step.

"You will experiance the torture that your friends and family will go through." Humphrey said.

"No," Kate gasped.

"Yes," Humphrey answered, he drags a bag that was kicking around and the muffled screams in it sounded female. "Are you ready to see who it is?" He asked her.

Kate didn't respond.

"ARE YOU?!" Humphrey raised his voice, " YES! YOU SICKO!" Kate cried.

He unzips the bag and it revealed…Eve, "Mother!" Kate called as she ran to her but quickly got stopped by Humphrey.

"I remember you Eve," Humphrey said to her as she kicked around with duct tape on her muzzle.

"So…protective of your daughter…so fearsome to other packs…they fear you alot…so strong and scary… not even an alpha would want to put up fight… rip off their tails and stick it down their throats, rip out their eyes and claw their carcass open. Married to a pack leader which I will get to him in a few minutes...already a soon-to be grandmother… also got another beatiful daughter a white wolf that is also an omega that is married to the great alpha of the Eastern pack." Humphrey spoke softly as he stroked her ear while she was kicking and struggling to break free.

"Don't you dare!" Kate warned as she began to cry.

Humphrey rips the tape off of her mouth" YOU BASTARD! I WILL RIP-" Eve got cut off by Humphrey " SHUT UP!" Humphrey said to her as he back pawed her, leaving 4 cuts on her cheek.

"Mom, please don't…it'll make him more angrier, I'm sorry." Kate said.

Humphrey got up and puts one paw on Eve's head to hold her up and his other paw with the machete on her neck. "Now, say your last words bitch!" Humphrey said.

"I'm sorry Kate, I love you so much. If I deserve to die, I will be up with papa, and mama. Kate, my daughter, I hope you make it through the mind of this crazy, crazy omega wolf named Humphrey.

I'm still not afraid of you Humphrey, that's my last words." Eve said with tears rolling down.

Then Humphrey bears down the blade and slowly swipes it across as blood spewed out, NOOOO! MOM!" Kate screamed as she watches Eve violently twitching on the ground.


	4. chapter 4

**This chapter gets graphic so be warned.**

 **Song: The Playpen from The Hills Run Red.**

"Mo-" Kate got interrupted by Humphrey as he said "QUIET!"

"Now…who should I pick?" Humphrey said as he twiddled his paw around the living bags," Oh here's a good one." He said as he pulled another kicking one out.

"Say hello to this!" Humphrey said as he removes it and revealing Winston but he was all beaten.

"Dad? What has he done to you?" Kate cried with tears as she hugged him.

"Its not your fault, do what he says so you won't end up like this." Winston replied while Humphrey was sharpening his toy (which is what he calls his machete.)

"Why did he do this to you?" She asked him again with tears rolling down. "Because I banished him from the pack…eventually he wanted to come back for you." He answered.

Then Humphrey got done sharpening his toy and stuck it into Winston's head as Kate screamed in bloody murder, blood poured out as Winston slumped his head down while the knife was still lodged in.

"Two down," Humphrey counted as he looked at Kate with a sinister grin as he was enjoying brutally murdering her family.

The male wolf tilts his head up and says to Kate " You…are in my control…I control you now, you don't have any freedom anymore."

Kate began to cry even more as her fur was all wet from the tears. "I'm sorry Humphrey, please don't do this to me… please forgive me for marrying Garth!"

"LIAR! Forgivness isn't an option anymore! You think I can forgive you for that many times that you betrayed me and went out with another wolf? " Humphrey answered as he swung the machete which caused Kate to scream as it stuck into a tree.

""You pathetic alpha! You got more to endure. Lets see here, how about your sister Lilly?" Humphrey asked as he drags Lilly out, unzips the bag and holds her up to Kate.

"No! Please stop it Humphrey, it hurts!" Lilly screamed while Humphrey was cutting off her ears as Kate looked away in tears.

"Punish!" Humphrey repeated while he chops off her ear.

He forces open Lilly's mouth and grazes the blade on her tongue while sne screamed and begged for mercy as Kate was weeping, "Nooooooo! Stop it Humphrey!" Lilly cried as he pulls out her tongue and cuts it off. He takes the severed tongue and throws it at Kate, she looked down and gasped in terror as she saw Lilly's tongue.

Lilly screamed even more from the pain as Humphrey pulls out his knife and cuts out her right eye, Kate whimpered and shook. She wanted to kill Humphrey but he wouldn't allow her to do that, Humphrey reaches his paw into Lilly's eye and rips it out.

"No, please please don't?!" Kate begged him, Humphrey rips her other eye out and crushes it in his paw. He takes his toy and stabs her in the heart. Lilly slumped down dead, Humphrey turns to Kate and he runs over to her and swung the blade at her.

She woke up screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm doing a few changes to some chapters. Sorry that this is short, I was running out of ideas but please leave a review to see how I'm doing. The next chapter will be intense and it will be gory but epic.**

Kate got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom in her den, she looked at herself in the mirror and began to cry even more. "What is happening? Why is he doing this to me?" She asked herself in tears.

It took her a few minutes to think, "What if I told Lilly that Garth got killed? What would happen?" She questioned herself in panic.

She quickly ran outside in the dark night, she looked out for any signs of Humphrey but he was not present.

She went into the forest late at night while Humphrey was following her without her noticing him.

He sneaks off by her without making any noise.

She went to the railroad and waited for the train to come by, the train came by and she hopped in it. She was leaving Jasper Park to get away from Humphrey so he won't cause any trouble to her.

"Hopefully he won't find me here." She said to herself with a relieved sigh, but she was dead wrong. Humphrey stood out on his hind legs, watching the train roll by.

"You won't get away with me, I will find you Kate!" Humphrey growled as he puts the blade across his muzzle and does a slit throat gesture before walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

**This will get intense. Will Humphrey be doing something good for Kate? Find out in this chapter.**

 **Song: Hall Of The Witch Queen by Nox Arcana.**

The train kept on going with Kate still in it, she had to grab a snack so she found a nearest gas station the one where Humphrey ate that cupcake.

"This looks like a good spot." She said to herself, it was still open late at midnight.

"Hopefully no humans will see me."

She jumped out of the train and slowly walked to the fence, keeping a lookout for any present human. But she heard two men talking inside, "So Max I heard that you were changing jobs?" Griffin asked.

"Oh its no biggie there, I had to because I've worked here for a long time." Mac answered with a smile.

Kate slowly peeked her head up in the window to see what they were doing.

"Do you think you would like it there?" Griffin asked. "Hopefully I do, it should be worth it." Mac answered.

"Is that a wolf?" Griffin looked over at the window and spotted Kate.

"Oh shit they spotted me," Kate whimpered.

"I'll go grab my gun and my knife." Griffin said as he snatched a shotgun and a Falciform knife ( which is an amputation knife with a curved blade used in the 1700s. Look it up if you want to.) to skin Kate with after he kills her.

"Max I will need you in case it attacks me." Griffin said.

They both got out and found Kate trying to escape but she was trapped.

She whined in fear thinking that she was going to die, the barrel of the gun pointing at her. "Say your prayers wolf!" Griffin said as he cocks it, suddenly Humphrey appeared behind them.

Kate gasped when she saw him.

"Stay away from her!" His voiced said to them.

"Did you say something?" Griffin turned to Max.

"No I didn't."

Kate ran off through the fence, leaving them with Humphrey.

"I did!" Humphrey said with anger in his voice.

They slowly turned around and saw him standing on his hind legs, stood on ground.

"A talking wolf?! Standing on his hind legs?!" Griffin said with a mix of shock and fear.

Humphrey speed walks towards Griffin and Griffin fires the gun but Humphrey puts both paws on his arms and snaps it in half, followed by a bone crunching sound.

Griffin screamed as he looked at his arm, the bone puncturing through his skin, he holds his broken arm in pain as Max punches Humphrey in the face.

"That damn wolf broke my arm!" Griffin cried as he got on his knees as Max rushed over to help him.

"I'm not done with you filthy human!" Humphrey spoke with anger in his voice, the wolf runs over to the injured Griffin and puts one paw on his overalls collar and hoists him up. He slams him on the concrete, nearly shattering his face. Covered in blood, he holds his face in pain. Humphrey picks him up by the neck and pins him against the metal fence.

Humphrey lifts him up while Max ran away, after witnessing his friend getting beaten up by a wolf, leaving Griffin with Humphrey.

"Stay away from Kate?!" Humphrey snarled at him as he brought his chin over to his face, the wolf showing his teeth.

The bloodied and terrified Griffin stuttered "Who-who-who's K-K-K-Kate?"

"That wolf you scared off." Humphrey replied.

Humphrey clamps his paw down on Griffin's neck tighter, squeezing all the oxygen out. The wolf picks up the Falciform knife and inspects it " Oooh what is this? My new favorite toy." Humphrey said with curiousity.

"N-n-n-n-n-no-no-no-no-no-no, please sir I'm sorry. Please?! Don't hurt me!" Griffin pleaded as Humphrey puts the blade to Griffin's stomach.

"IT'S TOO LATE YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Humphrey answered.

The male wolf thrusts the knife into Griffin's chest, earning a scream. "Screams are music to my ears." Humphrey said with a smile as he thrusts it deeper, he slowly cuts through while Griffin screamed even louder.

His organs spilled out onto the concrete and Humphrey picks them up and wraps it around Griffin's neck and tightens it, Griffin gagging for air as it tightens up even more until his head pops off completley as blood shoots out.

"Now to find that other son of a bitch!" Humphrey said as he picks the knife up and walks off with it, his tail swishing behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Song: Hall Of The Witch Queen: by Nox Arcana (Continued.)**

 **Tell me how I'm doing so far, leave a review.**

"Someone help me!" Max screamed as he ran in the woods clearly lost. Humphrey heard his voice echoe and he walks on two legs hot on behind Max as he chased him through.

The wolf's tail swishing back and forth with each step. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Humphrey's voice echoed which sounded like a roaring lion.

Max ran the other way around, but all the trees were in the way and he turns around to go the other way.

He kept his mouth shut so Humphrey wouldn't hear him, "YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Humphrey gnashed his teeth.

The wolf took a shortcut leaving Max all alone.

"Lord, If I die by a wolf. Please tell my family that I'm with you." Max prayed.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BITCH!" Humphrey hollered as his voice got closer and louder. Max whimpered and ran some more, his legs almost wearing out.

"Please help me Lord!"

"YOU CANNOT RUN FROM ME!" Humphrey shouted as he got closer to Maxe, he was standing in front of a tree behind Max.

The wolf's legs slightly departed as his tail hovered behind him. The tip of his tail nearly touching the ground.

"Ooooohhhh shit!" Max said as he heard breathing noises coming from Humphrey.

Humphrey the dominant male wolf took out the knife and stabs the ground. He speed walks in a Michael Myers movement towards Max as he was backed up against a tree, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME WOLFIE?!" Max screamed.

Humphrey strangles Max and casts out his claws and stuck it in his eyes. Max screams as blood leaked out as Humphrey had his claws embedded in his eyes.

"You hurt Kate, you will be hurt…by me." Humphrey spoke with a serious tone, acting badass.

Humphrey yanks his claws out and swipes his claws on his neck, blood came pouring out as his body collapses.

"Three down, few more to go." Humphrey said as he lifts up the knife off the ground.

 **Song ends.**


End file.
